Due to the ubiquity of the Internet and user demand for bandwidth, the telecommunication industry develops the Very-High-Speed Digital Subscriber Lines (VDSL) which, compared to the conventional Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), is sophisticated and has high upstream and downstream band speeds. However, despite a boost in the transmission speed of VDSL, there are stricter requirements for the circuit layout of an electronic apparatus for use in VDSL than ADSL.
The circuit layout of a printed circuit board that carries electronic chips for use in a gigabit-capable passive optical network has to be optimized in order for the printed circuit board to manifest high transmission efficiency and performance. Furthermore, optimization of the circuit layout of the printed circuit board is not only effective in reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) between internal electronic components, but is crucial for miniaturization and standardization.
Accordingly, it is imperative to solve the aforesaid problems by providing a printed circuit board for use in a gigabit-capable passive optical network and a method for laying out the printed circuit board.